Te Quiero Mambochiwambo
Te Quiero Mambochiwambo '('The Chiwambo Song en Inglés y Mambochiwambo en Italia) es la cuarta canción del álbum Winx Club en Concierto. La canción es interpretada por las Winx en la playa. También aparece en el episodio El Círculo Blanco de la 4ª Temporada mientras todos están en el Bar Músico Frutal y Jason Queen le da a Bloom su tarjeta para Musa. Letra |-|Español de España= Tú y yo aquí en la playa La brisa roza el mar Y el calor está muy fuerte Y yo quiero tirarme al agua Qué rico aquí flotando Mirar el cielo lindo, y tu Te pierdes en el cielo azul Es como estar volando En todo el mundo otro lugar así no hay Solo el calor de una sonrisa Ya no quiero nada más Es una isla hermosa Que está dentro de tí Me está esperando a mí Con sol la playa, o con lluvia Canta nuestra tribu Te quiero Mambochiwambo I love you Y cuando llega la noche La fiesta aquí seguirá Porque Mambochiwambo es la felicidad Mayday, alarma roja Mayday, si la melancolía Te agarra tú echala fuera Tan solo una canción Podrás seguir brincando En mi rayo de sol Y luego surfeando al cielo azul El resto lo dejamos En todo el mundo otro lugar así no hay Es una isla muy hermosa Que estará dentro de ti Después de un aguacero entre las nubes ahí Un bello y lindo arco iris Con sol la playa, o con lluvia Canta nuestra tribu Te quiero Mambochiwambo I love you Y cuando llega la noche La fiesta aquí seguirá Porque Mambochiwambo es la felicidad En todo el mundo otro lugar así no hay Es una isla muy hermosa Que estará dentro de ti Después de un aguacero entre las nubes ahí Un bello y lindo arco iris Con sol la playa, o con lluvia Canta nuestra tribu Te quiero Mambochiwambo I love you Y cuando llega la noche La fiesta aquí seguirá Porque Mambochiwambo es la felicidad Y cuando llega la noche La fiesta aquí seguirá Porque Mambochiwambo es la felicidad |-|Inglés= You and me, the tropical breeze A drink under the palm tree Let's forget about the rest Today I'm having fun with my friends Let's dive into the ocean So good to float and watch the sky Now I can feel no gravity It really feels like flying When joy is all around What more can you ask for Paradise is nothing but a smile I see it in your eyes (Woh-oh who-oh who-oh) Some people search the whole world For a place like this To me it's not that far The music plays in the jungle Haloa echoes the Moon Te quiero, mambochiwambo, I love you And if you like to be happy Sing it out loud, move your feet Mambochiwambo, let's be wild and free When you are sad and lonely Don't cry, just send an s.o.s. I'll come and take you far away On my flying carpet Full speed above the ocean, Now jump! a splash into the sky We'll catch a beam of light and then We'll surf over the rainbow All of a sudden I wake up And realize That I haven't moved from here And I am still in Paradise I don't need anything at all But my best friends Tonight we're going to a party (Arrriba) The music plays in the jungle Haloa echoes the Moon Te quiero, Mambochiwambo, I love you (Mambochiwambo!) And if you like to be happy (Yeah Oh!) Sing it out loud, move your feet Mambochiwambo, let's be wild and free (Mambochiwambo) All of a sudden I wake up And realize That I haven't moved from here And I am still in Paradise (Woh-oh who-oh woh-oh) I don't need anything at all But my best friends Tonight we're going to a party The music plays in the jungle Haloa echoes the Moon Te quiero, Mambochiwambo, I love you (Mambochiwambo!) And if you like to be happy Sing it out loud, move your feet Mambochiwambo, let's be wild and free (Mambochimambo!) And if you like to be happy Sing it out loud move your feet Mambochiwambo, let's be wild and free |-|Italiano= Io e te distesi al sole La brezza sfiora il mare Ma fa un caldo tropicale Dai, andiamoci a tuffare E’ bello galleggiare Guardare il mondo a testa in giù Mi perdo dentro il cielo blu Mi sembra di volare Un altro posto come questo no non c’è Il Paradiso è un sorriso Il resto poi verrà da sé E’ un’isola incantata che ognuno ha dentro sé Che aspetta solo noi Sotto la pioggia o col sole Canta la nostra tribù Te quiero, Mambochiwambo, I love You E quando viene la notte La festa continuerà Perché Mambochiwambo è la felicità May day allarme rosso May day se la malinconia Ti prende tu soffiala via Basterà una canzone Se vuoi saltiamo insieme Sul mio raggio di sole E poi facciamo il surf nel cielo blu Il resto può aspettare Un altro posto come questo no non c’è Il Paradiso è il tuo sorriso e quella gioia dentro te E dopo un acquazzone oltre le nuvole C’è sempre un arcobaleno Sotto la pioggia o col sole Canta la nostra tribù Te quiero, Mambochiwambo, I love You E quando viene la notte La festa continuerà Perché Mambochiwambo è la felicità Mambo, Mambochiwambo Un altro posto come questo no non c’è Il Paradiso è un sorriso Il resto poi verrà da sé E’ un’isola incantata che ognuno ha dentro sé Che aspetta solo noi Sotto la pioggia o col sole Canta la nostra tribù Te quiero, Mambochiwambo, I love You E quando viene la notte La festa continuerà Perché Mambochiwambo è la felicità Videos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px en:The Chiwambo Song Categoría:Canciones de la 4ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Winx Club en Concierto Categoría:4ª Temporada